


Drowning

by Ankhetperue



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek: AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhetperue/pseuds/Ankhetperue
Summary: Leonard watches Jim’s expression go through several different emotions so rapidly he almost misses it. Jim is like the ocean; his moods ever fluid and changing. He is all at once calming and dangerous. His shining blue eyes are the undercurrent betraying his feelings and Leonard is the poor idiot who dared to think he could swim there.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Drowning

This had been a terrible idea. 

Leonard had let the strength of his feelings for the other man carry him so far out to sea that he was afraid he could never get back. Jim was precious to him and this was the last thing he had wanted from him. They had been drunk. Jim had been flirting. Leonard had let his guard down. Now, here he was trying to hurriedly dress and escape to the outside before Jim woke up. 

“Where are you going?” Jim’s stunning blue eyes are wide and questioning. Leonard feels the breath go out of him at the sight of the younger man standing there wrapped in nothing but a sheet. 

“I thought maybe it was best if I just . . . ,” Leonard watches Jim’s expression go through several different emotions so rapidly he almost misses it. Jim is like the ocean; his moods ever fluid and changing. He is all at once calming and dangerous. His shining blue eyes are the undercurrent betraying his feelings and Leonard is the poor idiot who dared to think he could swim there. 

Jim’s features settle into hurt acceptance and now Leonard is truly lost a sea. He looks away only for the briefest of moments before Jim is giving him one of those fake smiles that always twists Leonard’s insides into a painful knot. 

“I’ll see you then,” Jim says softly. Leonard can’t help but feel like he’s seeing the calm before a storm. He’s not sure he can weather that storm. It’s far too unpredictable and Leonard is already going under. Is he wrong? Was this more than the usual one-night-stand Jim is famous for? Can he let himself believe that?   
“Jim,” Leonard pulls the younger man towards him before he realizes what he’s doing. They’re kissing, hungry and emotional. Leonard can hear the rustle of fabric as the sheet falls to the floor and suddenly Jim’s fingers are winding almost painfully into his hair. Leonard can only kiss the other man harder before Jim pulls away leaving them both gasping for air. 

“Stay here.” Jim is raw, swirling energy and Leonard is letting himself drown in the storm. He can’t escape and he’s not sure he wants to anymore. They always told him it was peaceful once you gave up the struggle . . .

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short thing that I started some years ago and never really finished but the imagery was so pretty when I came across it today that I wanted to share it. I hope someone enjoys it!


End file.
